Future Powerpuffs
Long story short, back in late 2008/early 2009 /co/ came up with an idea for what the Powerpuff Girls might be like as adults where Blossom takes over the earth as a goddess, Buttercup goes into outer space to form a biker gang, and Bubbles becomes a masked vigilante. Setting A global case of the ego-clash, with the slightly more mature (though not necessarily grownup yet) Blossom and Buttercup in a heated debate over how the world would best be supervised. Blossom favors politics and peace - Buttercup prefers calling on her associates Punchy McGee and Fisty O'Flannigan. The matter is settled in a televised game of Rock Paper Scissors witnessed by billions. Blossom wins, best 3 out of 5 (though since the girls' hands are stumps, the readers can't actually tell the resulting choices - that's the joke). Thus, Blossom takes on the job of world guardian, but finds micromanaging the planet to be a complete chore. She still pushes herself to save people from danger in between politics, but boredom sets in all the same. Eventually she starts losing her compassion for humanity and turns into a Doctor Manhattan parody, even slowly starting to talk in a redundant manner like Mojo Jojo. Buttercup says she doesn't want to be ruler of the dumb old world anyway, and heads off into outer orbit to become Space Mange, scourge of the Milky Way and beyond. This entails beating up invading aliens from the nearby Monster Galaxy. Buttercup steadily 'recruits' new members to join her ragtag gang, bonded together as soul brothers by spirit - but she still can't shake a growing sense of homesickness. Characters Time to list just how off the walls things get. Future Blossom Represents the flaws of the "adult". She's jaded, tired of the world, and no longer sees any clear morality in anything. Scorning base or emotional desires, she finds her enjoyment in art, literature, the accumulation of knowledge and the contemplation of mental puzzles. Considering all things in the long term, she always weighs her actions carefully and is more than willing to let people suffer now for what'll be best in the future; but of course, for her, that future can stretch centuries ahead. Secretly evil, more of a mentor role superhero though she still "saves" the world from time to time. More often than not, it is her own plans she is fighting against for entertainment. few villains pose a challenge to her as she becomes increasingly more bored (and evil) eventually becomes completely evil and tries to take over the world as a Doom-esqe villain. (Think Dr. Manhattan/female Lex Luthor/Ironman who's not a villain only because there's someone much worse than her). Future Blossom became the main takeaway from the project after work on it ceased; she was refitted into the /co/ mash-up project and got her shit slapped by Trinity and then forcibly "adopted" by her in an effort to make her be good again. Future Buttercup Buttercup represents the flaws of the "Adolescent". She's angry, she's a rebel, she's sure she knows what's right and wrong and doesn't have the patience to learn otherwise. She fights, fucks, curses, drinks and smokes, and she's always up and doing something, seldom thinking of the long-term results of what she's doing. Loves fighting in increasing amounts as she gets older. Starts "saving" other towns just so she can fight more, then other states, other countries, then other planets. Stays in space longer and longer taking on a tough space bikerish persona, eventually one day stops returning to earth in favor of fights to be had alongside her space biker gang, though still feels homesick and might be tempted to return to Earth if she hears of an alien invasion happening. She also develops several bad habits without her goody-two shows sisters around to keep her in check. Future Bubbles Bubbles represents the flaws of the "Child". She hated growing up as it added so many complications, too many chances to hurt and be hurt on an emotional level. Yearning for the simple days, she becomes a teacher, emulating Miss Keane, so that she can live childhood vicariously through her students. And if one observes, one can see her behavior with those children - listening to their problems, giving them advice, encouraging them to make friends and play - as what it really is: playing with dolls. Bubbles only longs to have a "normal" life, but she cannot ignore the cries for help from actual normal human beings and so assumes a dual life: one of "Bubbles" and one of Miss. Basil, a teacher quite like her preschool teacher. All she wants is to teach, make friends, and create her own family one day, though being a superhero still keeps her from being able to do so completely since she has to be the one to foil Blossoms' more evil plans. Other Characters All the major rogues gallery are in jail on monster island except Princess who became head CEO of her father's business, becoming one of the few people to figure out what Blossom became and playing some kind of mental chess game with her for global dominance. Gallery 124150710645.jpg|The girls in their civvies before going nuts. 123501838410.jpg|Why are you being naked around kids? 124581619455.jpg|No, really, just because you're all "a god I am" isn't an excuse to fly around naked. 123501827831.png adefd460de937aaa65e29dfb4d1ed7aad991e522.jpg|Blossom 123485368635.jpg 123500705872.jpg|Stop trying to kill everyone. 123510840929.jpg|Bad habits Buttercup 123501856931.jpg 52292df22d3e0ba48fdf520a3d9d1e5b191cfd73.jpg|Buttercup Category:Characters Category:Projects Category:Female Category:Villain Category:AU